


Lessons Learned (Behavior Modification)

by Tenebrosa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Spanking, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: Jack Morrison is a patient man. He can’t afford to be anything less, not in his line of work. War is a lot of brutal moments of adrenaline followed up by a lot of hurry-up-and-wait. He’s honed patience since he was a kid, sharpening it to a skill he finds useful the more power he has given to him.However.





	Lessons Learned (Behavior Modification)

Jack Morrison is a patient man. He can’t afford to be anything less, not in his line of work. War is a lot of brutal moments of adrenaline followed up by a lot of hurry-up-and-wait. He’s honed patience since he was a kid, sharpening it to a skill he finds useful the more power he has given to him.

However.

The new recruit--McCree, or so Gabe had hollered over his shoulder as he tugged the kid toward the bunks instead of towards the cart ready to haul the rest of Deadlock off to lockup where they belonged--is the absolute _bane_ of his existence. He barely respects the rules of Overwatch, respects the chain of command even less. He’s cordial to Ana, though Jack thinks that’s more due to a ridiculous crush given how fast it kicked in, and he respects Gabriel.

That’s it.

It’s not--he doesn’t expect every single soldier to fall in line behind him. Blackwatch is a separate entity to it’s own set of expectations and Jack understands that there’s going to be a bit of command chain blur with such covert ops teams. But McCree is a soldier, regardless of his lack of rank or files stating such, and Jack expects him to _act like it_.

An expectation that, it seems, McCree delights in defying at every turn.

“I’ll kill that little shit.” Jack snarls, barely resisting the urge to slam his fist into the crudely decorated plaque outside his office. 

“Problems, Commander?” Ana’s voice, usually a balm and source of calm, only serves to aggravate him further with it’s syrupy sarcastic tone.

“Where the hell is Gabe’s little charity case?”

“Jesse?” Ana folds her arms over her chest, an amused smirk tugging at painted lips. “Well, last I heard he was in his room.”

“Good, he’ll have a soft place to land when I knock him on his ass.”

“Oh, Jack, it’s all in good fun.”

“It’s insubordination!” Jack stabs a finger at the plaque, now cheerfully proclaiming him Strike Cummander. “And he can’t keep getting away with this shit, Ana! Whatever issues he has with me, he needs to get over them. You know soldiers need to work as a cohesive unit.”

“Alright,” Ana holds up her hands, shaking her head with a small huff of laughter. “I won’t interfere. Do what you must, Commander. Just...do remember the boy only turned 18 a few months ago. He’s not nearly the adult the rest of us are.”

“He’s gonna grow up really goddamn fast then.”

Jack stomps down the corridors, away from Ana’s poorly muffled chuckles, clearing people out of his way with what he’s sure is a volcanic facial expression. It doesn’t take long to find Jesse’s room, decorated with a stupid hat hanging on it--because _that_ isn’t a big tip to anyone who could manage to infiltrate the building. Jack rips it from the pin keeping it in place, overriding the lock with ease, and hurling it at the figure lying in bed the moment he steps inside. 

Jesse yelps, scrambling to catch the projectile, sitting up with his cheeks already flushing red.

“What in--Who put a knot in yer tail?!”

“You did!” Jack crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at the kid who’s already scowling and opening his mouth to respond. “No, shut it. I don’t wanna hear any bullshit excuses, McCree. What the hell was that little stunt all about?”

Jesse’s mouth snaps shut for a moment, hands tossing the hat aside as he climbs to his feet. There’s only a scant few feet separating them and the air practically vibrates with rage, coming off the both of them in waves. He regards Jack for a long moment, eyes scanning up and down, before his shoulders drop in faux-carelessness, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

“People get a little tense ‘round you, Cummander.” Goddamnit, Jack can _hear_ the deliberate mispronunciation and it has nothing to do with Jesse’s accent. “Wanted to show ‘em you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

“And you humanize a commanding officer by deliberate insubordination?”

“Well, when the officer in question wants people to salute him before they take a shit, yeah. Seems like he needs to be taken down a peg or two.”

Jack sees red. It bleeds into his vision like a wound, coloring the world around him. He sees Jesse’s face falter for a split second before he’s moving, trying to lunge to the side. Jack’s got the advantage--SEP gave him advantages over most people in the world--and he catches him before Jesse can get more than a foot away. 

The kid fights like a wildcat, screeching and clawing, feet kicking wildly hoping for a connect and Jack swears the air blue when the thick heel of one boot catches him in the shin. Still, he’s stronger and better at grappling than Jesse will ever hope to be. It doesn’t take long before he’s sitting heavily on the bed, Jesse thrown over his lap with Jack’s elbow in the middle of his back to keep him in place.

He’s not actually sure what possesses him to smack the flat of his free hand against Jesse’s ass. Maybe too many memories of his grandmother sorting him out when he’s misbehaved, maybe some primal thought of punishment. But the second his hand connects, Jesse goes absolutely still over his knees. Jack has to flatten his forearm against his back to make sure his chest is still rising and falling, ensure he didn’t shock the kid into vaporlock. 

Rough and hitched, but Jesse’s still dragging in air. 

He’s just...not moving. 

“W-What’re ya gonna do?”

“I...uh...I--” Jack’s at a loss for words. The adrenaline is slowly seeping out and he’s at a loss for words and actions. 

Jesse huffs, wiggling on his lap, hands pushing against Jack’s thigh.

“If y’ain’t gonna do somethin, let me up, ya--”

Jack swings his hand down again without thinking too much about it. It’s harder this time, with Jesse trying to move backwards to escape, and what follows is possibly the _prettiest_ little whine Jack’s ever heard. He blinks down at the still scrawny expanse of Jesse’s back, watching his shoulders climb up around his ears, sees the red flush of his cheek before Jesse turns his head to hide his face. 

“Jesse, I--”

“If yer gonna tan my hide, jus’ get it over with. Us subordinates ain’t got hours to waste away twiddling our thumbs in our fancy offices.”

Jack lets his hand fall against the barely there curve of Jesse’s ass, not a smack, just...gentle. Confusion wars with the remains of anger, twisting into a knot in his chest as he stares down a slack jaw.

“I’m not going to--I didn’t mean to--”

Jesse’s file flashes into his mind, what little he read before he carelessly tossed it aside. The kid grew up in a gang, rough and brutal is likely all he knows. He probably expects Jack to beat the hell out of him. Not that Jack blames him, not with how he acted. He’s still a hot head, even in the leadership position, still too quick to act and too slow to consider all the ramifications.

Jesus, did he actually _lunge_ at the kid?

“Do you...want me to spank you?” He asks slowly, unsure of why he’s still talking and not leaving the room as quick as he can. 

“I don’t--I ain’t--” Jesse fumbles for words for a second, shifting across Jack’s lap, still hiding his face behind the wild head of hair. “Guess getting my hide tanned is a better option than being tossed out on my ass. So, shit, I--if yer gonna do it, just do it.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Jack hits with purpose this time, cupped hand softening the blow but loud in the sudden silence. “Jesse. Do you want me to spank you?”

“Shit,” Jesse breathes, back arching as he presses up into the hand Jack left where it landed. “I guess--I--yeah. Please?”

Shit.

This is a bad idea. This is bad on so many personal and professional levels. But Jack can’t stop himself from striking down again. Jesse curls into it this time, taking the blow, letting it rock him forwards and bump a suspicious ridge into Jack’s thigh. Jack does it again, mostly to make sure he’s not imagining things, and flexes his thigh when Jesse ruts against it once more. 

“You’re getting off on this.” There’s wonder in his quiet tone and Jesse’s arms come up to bracket his head, hands folded over the back of his head like he’s hiding. 

“Can ya not talk ‘bout it? Shit, if yer just gonna make fun of me, I’ll--”

“You’ll _what_?” Jack punctuates the question with another harsh slap, lower this time, catching the delicate part of Jesse’s thigh with the edge of his hand. 

It earns him an honest to God _moan_ in response and Jack can’t help the smile that curls his lips, staring down at the delicately shaking form draped across him. 

He’d come into Jesse’s room intended to beat some submission into the boy. Granted, he’d planned to do it with words, a few threats and a couple of harsh judgements. But this works just as well.

Jack lets himself fall into a rhythm, letting Jesse thrust against his thigh with every stinging blow before repeating it before the kid can catch his breath. By the time he’s breathing heavily, cock hard beneath his civvies, hand numb from the punishment, Jesse is a quaking mess of sobs and half-hitched whimpers. He stops for a moment after a particularly brutal smack, thumb rubbing idle circles as the hand he’d been using to pin Jesse down slides up to grip his hair in a tight fist.

It doesn’t take much to coax Jesse’s head up and out of his arms. When he twists his head to stare up at Jack from the corner of one eye, he’s almost ashamed at the way his cock jerks with the obvious sight of how this is tearing Jesse apart. There are dried tear marks on his cheeks, more welled up in his eyes, sweat dotted along his forehead and cheeks so bright a red Jack imagines he’d be able to feel the heat drifting off them. 

But his _eyes_.

There’s a blissed out look there Jack hasn’t seen in a very long time. A hazy sort of pleasure that seems at odds with the violence of his spanking. Jesse looks _wrecked_ and it’s a gorgeous look on his usually scowling face. 

“You’re being so _good_ for me,” Jack can’t help but coo, grip tightening in Jesse’s hair when he goes to turn away. “No, no, shush. Don’t hide from me. You just needed this, didn’t you? Needed someone to put you in your place.”

“P-Please.” Jesse chokes out, eyes squeezing shut, tears slipping free as his hips jerk forwards, grinding into Jack’s thigh. “ _Please_.”

“Are you gonna come from this?” Jack asks, rubbing his hand over what must be sensitive and abused flesh beneath the jeans. “Just from me putting you over my knee?”

Jesse chokes on air, hips hunching forward like he’s trying to mount Jack’s thigh, and it drags a chuckle from his throat. He’s not meaning to tease, not intending to be mean but Jesse’s so...cute. Like an overactive puppy.

“Mean sonuvabitch.” Jesse growls, before a broken moan tumbles free the second Jack slams his hand down again. 

“Be nice or you won’t get a damn thing except blue balls.”

“I’m sorry!” Jesse yelps, eyes pleading when he peels them open, mouth slick with drool and lips bitten red. “Please-- _please_! Can I come?”

“Mmm, if you want.” Jack lays a quick series of smacks, not hard but fast, relishing in the low whines that escape with each contact. “Don’t get me dirty, kid.”

It only take a handful more of hits, including one that hits dead center when Jesse’s legs spread to give him more force behind his thrusts, before Jack feels the telltale wet heat pressing into his thigh. He eases up, letting Jesse shake through it, petting through the locks matted from his grip, free hand cupping one cheek firmly.

Jesse goes limp once he’s done, slumping over Jack’s lap, breath hot on his fingers when he moves a hand under to cup his chin. His expression is dazed, like he’s half conscious, drunk on his orgasm, and Jack groans low when Jesse mindlessly sucks his thumb into his mouth.

“This is what you needed, isn’t it?” He asks quietly, watching as Jesse’s cheeks hollow out, the pad of his thumb pressing into the lazy stroke of a tongue. “Someone to teach you how to be a good boy.”

“Please,” Jesse slides out of his lap like water, ending in a heap between Jack’s thighs, hands fumbling at the button of his pants. “Can I--I wanna--”

Jack leans back onto his hands, letting Jesse pull his cock from his pants, watching with heavy lidded eyes as he licks a broad stripe up the underside. He’s blissed out still, eyes unfocused, carefully kneeling so he doesn’t put weight backwards on his ass. But he’s still being obedient, waiting for Jack’s permission, lips hovering over the blood flushed tip.

He should let him gorge himself. Take everything Jesse’s willing to sloppily give him while he’s so pliant and needy for it. But Jack knows once instance isn’t going to change things, a lesson has to be repeated over and over before it’s learned well. 

And he’s nothing if not a patient man.

“Let’s take this nice and slow, baby,” Jack rumbles, thumbing at the corner of Jesse’s mouth, “I wanna make sure you learn your lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck the canon timeline is supposed to be in OW, so I specifically stated this happens after Jesse's turned 18. Still, legal adult or not, don't go around spanking people and expecting it to end as well as this did.


End file.
